A New World
by ToniLexington
Summary: Elle is a sophomore at a prestigious New England college, working at a coffee shop to help with college expenses. What happens when Will, a royal Moroi, is cut-off by his parents, and is forced to work at the coffee shop? New characters but Cannon VA Un.
1. Chapter 1

**A New World**

**Author's Notes: **

_**Disclaimer: All Vampire Academy stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead. **_

**Summary:** Elle goes to a prestigous and private college in New England. Although she's at college on a full academic Scholarship, she needs money to live. So Elle works at a local Coffee shop.

_Will is a royal Moroi attending the same college. After his first semester at school his parents have cut him off. Will applies for a job at the same coffee shop as Elle. _

_How will two people from completely different cultures and worlds get along? _

This is my first shot at writing Fan Fiction. Story will be from Elle's POV. Thank you for taking the time to read my story:)

* * *

><p><em>I had never really been on campus late at night, or in the early hours of the morning, for that matter. I always made sure when I left work or a late class that I went immediately back to my dorm room. Going into college I knew that crime could still happen at school. While most kids saw the dorm buildings, maple lined walk ways, and the grand looking New England halls as a semblance of comfort, I wasn't fooled. I knew very well that it didn't take a dark alley to find oneself in a distressful situation. So it was with the deepest regret that I came to be in the middle of the vacant campus. <em>

_A feeling of pure panic and dread cemented me to my spot. The cause of this fear and panic originated from a pair of bright red eyes. They raked up and down my body the way a cat would size up a rat, and while I stood there in my petrified state, those eyes made their way closer. A shiver ran up my spine and locked in place another limb. The urge to evade and run screaming was powerful, but there I stayed. As if responding to my thoughts of evacuation, a deep snarl came from below those red eyes, and for the first time I realized they belonged to a face. This face belonged to a woman. A woman so pale she looked like she should be in a morgue; Chalky, ashen, and pallid was the only way to describe her. _

_It was somewhat of a comfort to find that my mind was still working on full pistons. I had no idea why my body wasn't responsive? _

_Somewhere on campus I could hear an ambulance's siren. It was still pretty far away, but the soft sound of that horn was my only connection to the rest of the world right now. _

_The woman didn't seem bothered by it at all while she continued toward me. Her approach began to quicken, and instead of taking another small step foward, she dashed over to me in a blurr. The movement was so fast that I gasped when she stopped in front of me, a smile so menacing and deadly stretched across her face that I almost passed out. This must be what the tuna sees before the shark devours it. _

_I could feel my heart hammering against my rib cage, and a trickle of sweat slid down my neck. My subconscious mind realized that the ambulance was getting closer. Really close. I wondered if they were going to ride by this side of campus, maybe there was hope for me after all. Although, I wasn't sure if a few EMT's could stop the creature who was standing in front of me now. Yes, I said creature. It was pretty obvious that no human woman stood in front of me. Not with eyes and speed like that. _

_Finally gaining control of some part of my body, I snapped my head around to look for my only way out of this mess, but I couldn't see the damn ambulance. The street that ran next to the dorms on my left was empty. The only sign of the ambulance was the siren, and it was so loud now that it was actually painful to my ears. _

_My head turned to the woman in front of me to see if she was affected by the noise, when her arm reached out. Five white, bony fingers came towards me and wrapped around my throat. Just as she went to squeeze and twist those fingers, the ambulance siren peaked at a new volume. _

_I sat up in my bed, breathing hard. A dream…it was only a dream. _

* * *

><p>More of a nightmare than a dream. I was breathing so hard I felt like I had just ran a marathon.<p>

Sweat drizzled down my neck and gathered around the edge of my tank top. My alarm clock was blaring, screaming at me to WAKE UP! I slammed my fist down on the snooze button. God I hated mornings.

Goose bumps were all over my arms. I looked like the Thanksgiving turkey right before my mom butters it.

Anyway, the nightmare was over, and a hot shower before class sounded too good.

After I let the hot water from my shower wash away the sweat and haunting images from this mornings dream, I changed into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. It was my favorite t-shirt, made of delicately thin cotton. The t-shirt was oversized. One side hung from my shoulder perfectly, showing just the right amount of skin. I threw on a pare of flat strappy sandals, combed through my wet hair, and looked in the mirror. I had that I-don't-really-care-what-I-look-like-but-obviously-I-care-enough-because-my-outfits-cute look.

I always took care of myself, but I was never into appearances. I was just an average girl. I wouldn't say I was a slob or even plain, but I had a beauty that most girls around me had. I guess you could say I was cute. That was the word used most frequently by my peers; Never gorgeous, beautiful, stunning. I didn't mind though. I found that what was in my heart and mind was more important than how nice my face was.

Anyway, I was 5'8", a little on the taller side. My school mates usually described me as lanky. When I was in middle school I hated it because I was taller than all of the boys. No one wanted to date the freakishly tall girl. It was Junior year of High school when all of the boys shot up in height that I actually had a few admirers.

My mother was of Polish and Italian decent so my skin kinda followed its own rules as far as tone was concerned. In the winter I was deathly pale, you could find the same pallor on a vampire. Then the summer came, and I was as tan as a Brazilian beach babe. My skin was a warm honey that lasted until the end of September when the pale would usually return. My mom joked that I was a summer/winter and had the best of both worlds. My summer wardrobe was so different from the winter, and not just because there was more clothing involved. Colors were so different you would have thought they were for two different people. My chocolate brown hair and eyes didn't help matters. They looked fine with brown or blonde hair. My mother also joked that if I ever wanted to take up espionage as a career path that I could save a lot of money on the whole changing your identity bit.

Since it was fall, I was a little bit on the paler side, but my hair still shone with the last of summers highlights.

Time to head to class.

On my way over to Wester hall, were I had a 9:00am Sociology class, I grabbed an apple and tea for breakfast. I was finishing my apple as I headed up the steps of the hall. My class was in one of those large lecture rooms that held at least one hundred students. As I opened the door to head down the steps of the room , I ran right into the back of guy standing on the other side of the door.

"Umph" he breathed as he stumbled forward. I reached for the back of his gray t-shirt and gave it a tug, before he reached the edge of the first of many steps.

"Oh my god!" I half yelled at him. I left go of his shirt, and he turned around to glare at me. When his eyes met my face his immediately softened. "I am so sorry. I didn't even see you there…" My voice trailed off because now I had gotten a proper look at him. Sweet baby Jesus in your golden fleece diaper! Yes, I'm quoting Talladega Nights. You would too if you saw him. He was gorgeous. Like, super model in a Prada advertisement gorgeous. I kinda stared at him, long enough to feel like a creepy weirdo. At that point I realized he had been talking to me, and I needed to focus before he thought I had ADD or something.

"…but don't worry about it." Huh, what the hell had he just said? " They're not my favorite pair of Pradas anyway." he said in a slightly annoyed tone. I realized he was talking about his shoes because he gestured toward them while he mentioned the designer. Prada huh, I knew it! Oh shit! I spilled my Tea all over him.

"Oh my god!" I shouted for the second time realizing what I had just done. He frowned at me.

"How articulate. Well I must be going, class will be starting soon, and I need to use the rest room." He stalked off into the hallway. By the time my brain came up with something to say he was gone.

Had I seen him in class before? I realized we were only four weeks in, but how could I miss someone like that. I guess seventy-five students in one class could distract a girl.

I walked down the steps towards my seat and noticed a few people were staring, catching the end of my little mishap, I'm sure. As I approached, they turned back to their books, phones, or whatever was keeping them busy. I found my seat in the fourth row, middle column.

The door on the ground floor of the hall flew open, and Professor Roberts swept into the room. His tie was flailing out over his left shoulder, he had a cup of coffee in his right hand, and his brief case in his left. "Social Stratification can have positive or negative influences on individuals in their social order. We will discuss how stratifications in terms of the Functionalist Theories affect individuals and groups in those respective societies." He had all of this out before he even put his brief case down on the lab table. Attempting to keep up with his rapid fire of information, I pulled out my notebook and began scribbling down the lecture.

"You're late Sr." Professor Roberts directed to someone in the back of the room. All eyes turned around to see the guy I had tripped and spilled my breakfast on. Somehow, in of a room of seventy-five he managed to fine my face. The glare he shot me made me sink into my chair. "My sincerest apologizes Professor, it will not happen again."

Professor Roberts scoffed. "Thank you and please have a seat Mr….?"

" William Drozdov Sr."

"Please have a seat Mr. Drozdov. Next time you will find the door locked." Again, William looked at me.

"As I was saying, there are two types of Social…." As Professor Roberts continued on with the lecture I couldn't help, but continue to sneak short glances at this William guy every so often. It wasn't that he was just gorgeous, but there was something strange about him.

First of all, he was extremely tall, at least 6'4" or 6"5". Also, he was really pale. When I ran into him earlier I had noticed the blue veins visible on his forehead, but now that I really focused on him I could see he was like that all over. He had the most amazing golden blonde hair, long enough for him to run his hands through. And he had one of those super sexy chiseled jaws, but still managed to maintain, what I found to be, an irresistibly boyish look. My god I don't think I'd ever seen someone like him, not in real life anyway. Not that it mattered. From the way he looked at me right now, he wasn't interested. Oh shit! He's looking at me, and I'm staring at him like I've lost my goddamn mind.

"Hahem." I heard Professor Roberts clear his throat. That's when I realized it wasn't just incredibly good looking William staring at me. The whole class was. "Can you answer the question seat 37?" Oh god, he was calling the number of my seat. What question had he asked again?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again Professor?" He took a deep breathe and said, "Can you please name a few causes of Stratification?"

"Oh! Umm…sure. Ethnicity, Education, Economic Status…"

"Very good…Ms." He looked down at his seating chart. "Delsorto." I relaxed in my chair a little. He continued on with the lecture for a while, but my mind kept drifting back to the guy sitting seven seats to my left and three rows up. Every couple minutes I would peak back at him, and I would catch him looking at me. I really needed to focus on this class, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

It was almost the end of class when I heard Professor asking, "Does anyone find any validity in the Functionalist Theories of mutualitistic relations between elites and commoners. Do elites really provide managerial benefits, and do the commoners' produce the surplus necessary to adequately reward these services? Ahhh….yes, Mr Drozdov is it?"

"Yes Professor, and yes I do believe the upper strata, if you will, is impertinent to the stabilizing or managing, as you mentioned, of our financial, cultural, and ecological systems." He glanced around the lecture hall. "People complain about the one percent in our country for example, but without that one percent to govern and commerce we would essentially have no order or market. The one percent are the reason why Americans and the lower class can maintain the life styles they have, and live in an individualistic country."

"That's an interesting observation Mr. Drozdov."

"Professor if you don't mind." I spoke up. "Although Mr. Drozdov has a few good points…" I peered over at William to see a smug looking smile on his face. "…I have to disagree with him." His face fell. "The Functionalist theories fail because they only benefit the Elite which could, indirectly, have negative affects for them as well.

The relationship depends on a very delicate balance. If Elites were to, for example, take advantage of that system, widening the gap between the two, commerce, industry, our economy could suffer. And since Elites run all of those...well...

Also, in order for mutualitstic relationships to work the "commoner" often has to turn over Freedoms and Control to benefit from this system. This also leaves an opportunity for the Elites to take advantage of resources distribution, monopolizing commerce, and influencing government. The theory of mutuality relations works, but the execution lack something to be desired. Caste and Class systems are archaic and inefficient "

"But that doesn't mean they don't exist and aren't working." William interrupted. "And it also doesn't disprove that the Mutualistic theory is ineffective.

The Elite class are more efficient and better equipped to manage due to stratification itself, if not indirectly. Elites are more educated, have more influence, money, power, I could go on. The point is Elites are capable of overseeing. The lower class or _commoner_ usually lacks the ability to do so. Therefore they are dependent upon the Elites to manage."

Now I was starting to get pissed off. What a snob. Some of his points were true, but his idea of the "every day person" was extremely warped. What a rich pretty boy."I think that's under estimating the masses a little, don't you? So I guess we just have to hope we're born with the silver spoon or we won't amount to anything huh?" I knew I had a better answer than that, but this kid was pissing me off. The tight set of his jaw let me know he was feeling the same way.

"Alright, that's enough." Professor Roberts ended our little argument. "I think you both make good points. Seeing how our time is up for class, we'll finish this little debate later. Please finish reading chapters 7,8, and 9 for next class."

I grabbed my notes and bag and started up the stairs. William, or _that douche bag _as I was starting to refer to him in my mind, was right in front of me. When he got to the top of the steps, and headed through the door, I was about to call his name. I didn't really want to talk to him, but I felt I should apologize about the tea, and making him late for class.

"William!" We both looked up. One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen walked over to William. Like him, she was tall, with long straight blonde hair that landed right above her waist. She was on the pale side like him, and she had eyes the color of forest green. Her legs went on for miles that started with a pair of strappy heeled sandals. She wore cargo shorts, so short I'm sure if she bent over I'm sure some guy would receive a good show. She was a nock-out. "William, I've been looking for you ever where." Oh, and a nice little New England,-Vanderbilt bullshit accent on her as well. Looks and breeding. This was nothing new for me. I've been living with this bullshit for two years now.

Why would I be surprised that this was the circle he ran in after his little speech in class. Feeling somewhat disappointed, I turned around and started towards work; Leaving my apology at the lecture hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>

Thank you Thank you Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.

Feel free to leave me a comment. Good or bad I would love to hear from you.

If you do write a review I'll show you what Elle and Will look like;)

Next update shouldn't take long;)

Toni


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_**Disclaimer: All Vampire Academy stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to post. I'm still looking for a beta, and I'm having a hard time finding someone who is really thorough, and challenges me. I hate to recieve a chapter back with next to no changes made? That's what I've been dealing with. So, please be patient with me in terms of the editing of my story, or if you're a beta and you think you could help me out: PM me. **_

**_Thanks,_**

**_Toni_**

* * *

><p>After class I headed over to <em>The Bean<em>; I wanted to finish a paper I was working on for Modern English Literature before my shift started.

I grabbed a chai tea and headed to the window seat to get started. "Elle!" I heard my boss bark from behind the counter. Jerri, my boss, and owner of _The Bean _was a disgruntled forty-five-year-old small business owner who despised all things coffee shop. From the college student to the Seattle business type who carried around all of the Apple gadgets, he couldn't stand most coffee shop visitors. Not to mention he wasn't a coffee drinker at all.

The Bean was left in his divorce settlement with his ex-wife, and I guess he figured why not have a business to help pay for all those hefty alimony payments. Anyway, I sauntered over to the counter where I could see him making changes to next weeks payroll.

"Listen Elle, we've got a new hire that will be working on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He's from the college, says he lives in Dunlaughtin Hall - maybe you know him." Why is it that people assume you know everyone that goes to your college? Like that's a course you take: _memorize every student on campus for all intents and purposes1105_. "His name is Will. I think he's some rich fudy dudy kid; there wasn't much on his resume except prep schools and some internship at his family's law firm. Although, he says he already knows how to work the espresso machines, but I want you to take him through all of the drinks anyway." Great, I had inventory to do tonight, and now training and baby sitting were on the list. Instead of voicing my displeasure I just responded with a, "No problem Jerri.".

Leaving my paper for another day, I figured I'd get started on the inventory before this Will guy shows up. I went into the back bathroom, threw on my uniform, pulled my hair into a pony tail, and walked to the front counter to start counting bags of coffee and baked goods. By the time I had finished sorting and counting all of the African and Domican Republic blend Ashton was done with his morning shift. "Hey Elle, it's about time for me to be heading out".

"No problem Ashton, thanks for your help. I'll see you later."

The doorbell jingled and I looked up to see none other than Mr. Douchebag himself. He strolled in like he owned the place. Ugh…maybe Ashton can take this one. Just looking at him made me wanna punch something. Look at him, with that cocky grin, and confident walk. I always hated people that knew they were hot. I suddenly realized that Ashton had been talking this whole time: "So would you like to Elle?"

"Would I like to what?" I asked confused, finally pulling my gaze away from Asshat kid.

"Go to the movies Friday night?" Oh god, not this again. Ashton is a nice guy, but not someone I was interested in dating, which I had made abundantly clear. Obviously nothing I ever said to him sunk into that block of a brain, because yet again he was asking me out. By this time Douchebag boy was standing in front of me at the counter…waiting for my attention, and oddly enough, my answer. He wore a mocking grin as I turned my eyes to Ashton. "Umm…I'll talk to you later about that Ashton"

"Alright, no problem. I'll just call you later to set up plans." he said as he walked away. I looked at his retreating form horrified. Oh god, he just doesn't get it.

It took one chuckle to turn my shock into anger. I turned to a smug William, and hoped my scary laser beam eyes could properly convey the amount of annoyance I felt. I wanted to smack the look off his face. Unfortunately, at this time I remembered I was at work, and he was a costumer. "What can I help you with?" I asked in an indifferent tone, no longer acknowledging him.

"I'm looking for an Elle. It seems that I am now employed here, and was told she would impart her wisdom and knowledge as a Barista unto me ." Jerri's debriefing clicked in my head: Douchebag's name is William…oh shit. This is the new Will.

"Wait a second, you're Will? Will the new hire?"

"If I say yes, are you going to throw a cup of coffee on my shirt?" I scowled at him. "And might I add that your skills of deduction are clearly matched by your gift for rhetoric." Forget laser beams, we're talking death con level seven now.

"Well pardon my assumption but, I figured some pretty rich boy like you wouldn't be working at a coffee shop."

"Pretty boy huh?" He smiled lazily, and I turned my face from him, feeling a blush make it's way up my neck. He was leaning casually against the counter at this point playing with the Bean mugs we sold. "Well I guess I am stunning to look at, but yes even we astonishingly handsome wealthy men some times need to work."

I'm sure the look I was giving him right now could melt the flesh off that astonishingly handsome face. I slid my hand under the counter and grabbed an apron and ball cap that said "The Bean" across the top. I threw them across the counter to him.

"Here, go put this on. There's a bathroom in the back. Once you're done changing, and washing your hands, come out front and I'll show you how to punch in."

As he walked off I ambled over and sat down in the chair, hidden behind the bakery display; all the while cursing him to the seventh circle of Hades. I should probably curse my luck while I'm at it.

When he came back in he had a small pout on his face. He walked over to where I was sitting. "Although, this color of brown looks horrid on me, I think I'm ready to go." I scoffed. He probably thought I considered his comment vain, but the truth is I don't think any color could made him look bad.

"You're not here for a fashion show, you're here to work hard" I snapped at him. The corner of his mouth tugged at a smile he tried to hide. I took a deep breath. Man I needed to calm down. I don't know why I let this guy get to me so much. Focus, all I have to do is train him, and then let him work the counter. Then I can do inventory, and I probably won't even have to talk to him much if I keep him and myself busy.

"So, Jerri said you already knew how to work the espresso machine?" I asked in the most civil voice I could muster up.

He shrugged his shoulders "Pretty much" Okay, time to test him.

"Can you make a café latte with a double shot of espresso?" He stood up from the counter he was lazily leaning against, rolled his eyes and went to work.

A few minutes later he put the drink down in front of me, and I took a sip. "Not bad" I said. He rolled his eyes again. The truth was it was delicious, but café latte is not the hardest drink to make. So I started going down the list.

William or Will or whatever he went by was pretty good at making most of the drinks on our menu, and by the time we were done I had only helped him with a couple. I also noticed the longer we worked on the drinks the more his smugness, and honestly my hostility, faded. He actually wasn't bad to work with.

Once he was done with training I let him work the counter by himself; It was a Tuesday, and a slow day. He was quiet and efficient unlike Ashton who would ask me a million questions, and ramble on the whole time about the football team at school. I appreciated his silence.

At a quarter till ten I had finished my inventory. Things had went smoothly all day for "Will", and even the costumers had seemed to like him. He was a charmer if he wanted to be.

Will was mopping the floors as I was cleaning up the back counter and espresso machines, when I asked him how he knew how to make all of those drinks.

"Well, my family lived in Italy for three years, so our nanny taught us. Espresso is a norm for homes there. Americans drink coffee for breakfast, Italians drink Espresso and Cappuccino."

"Oh" was my only response. He smiled, probably sensing my dislike of the word _nanny_.

"So how did _Pretty Rich Boy _do today?" I grimaced as he threw my true, but unfair, account of him back at me.

"Ya did good" I managed to smile after swallowing that lump of pride that caught in my throat.

"She approves!" he mocked. I guess that smugness can't stay away forever.

"Is this your first job you've ever had?" I asked him, trying to appear as aloof as possible.

"No, I've worked at my families firm before. I worked mainly on depositions, and did some paralegal work in the summer time. But most of my time was spent at school."

Oh, your parents didn't want you working while you were in school? _Figures_." I mumbled that last part under my breath. The twinkle in his eyes told me he heard my little two cents.

"Not exactly, I went to a…boarding school if you will. The rules are very strict. No students were to leave campus without supervision."

"Wow, seems utterly boring to me."

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. They brought the entertainment to us." Looking at nothing in particular, a wide smile stretched across his face as he gazed across the coffee shop. "Anyway, I went there from Kindergarten through my last year of High school. I loved that place." I'm sure I would love a five star High School experience as well; Caviar and Champagne for dinner. All we had was lumpy mashed potatoes and dry pizza at my high school.

At ten o'clock I flipped the sign to close. "So why are you working at the coffee shop anyway…if you don't mind me asking?" I blushed, embarrassed a little for asking him a personal question. He stared at my cheeks watching the blush make its way up my face . After a minute he shook his head and answered "Mom and Dad thought it would be "character building", he formed the air quotes " for me to have some fiscal responsibility." In other words: he was cut off. I nodded my head yes, showing I understood his response. "I don't see the point, seeing as how I'll be working out of our office once I've finished school. I'd never work at a place like this if I didn't have too."

I just gawked at him. Who says things like that….really? This asshole apparently. "What's your problem?"

"Whatever do you mean?

"_Whatever do you mean_?" I repeated his words in the most insulting tone possible. "I'm talking about the fact that you obviously believe that some people slash jobs slash lifestyles slash classes are below you. You're such a snob!" Now it was his turn to glare at me.

"Well, would you work here if you didn't have to?" He countered. I paused, mouth open with I'm sure was my witty retort. Before I could respond he gave me his classic smug smile. "Exactly. I mean, aren't you in school so you don't have to work at a coffee shop for the rest of your life? There's nothing wrong with being honest.! " He marched over to the cashier computer screen and punched out. "My shifts over." Then he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Alright Alright! <strong>

**If you enjoyed this chapter drop me a review. **

**Hell, I don't care if you feel like it was the worst story you've ever read. Leave me a lil sumtin!**

**Thanks again,**

**Toni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_**Disclaimer: All Vampire Academy stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead.**_

**Hello Hello, I realized after I posted last chapter that it was SMALL. Dribbler small. So I made sure this was enough. Honestly I'm not sure how long these chapter will be. I'd rather focus on the plot and continuity than the length of the chapters:) **

**Thanks,**

**Toni**

* * *

><p>Will left me flabbergasted last night after he stormed out of the coffee shop. Was he being honest about the way he felt? Yes. Did working at a coffee shop suck sometimes? Yes. He was right. I <em>was<em> going to school to better myself; so I could do what I love in life and get paid well to do it. I think it was just the way he said it that offended me.

I mean, here's a kid who never had a hard days work in his life, and he turns his nose up at the working class.

Going to a private college, well, you meet snobs and trust fund babies all the time, but for some reason, Will got under my skin more than any of them.

Speaking of skin, you could tell he was a pampered princess by his complexion. I mean, does this kid ever spend time outside? There is probably more sun on an Finnish farmer…or something like that.

Growing tired of my obsessive inner monologue I decided it was time to stop thinking about Will and start focusing on my school work.

So I grabbed my wallet and headed out of Daunlaughtin Hall. I made my way down the stairs onto the ground level of the dormitory. The top floor of the two story building was for female residents and the bottom floor for males.

I had forgotten this little fact when I turned the corner and almost ran right into some guy.

I looked up to his face, and realized it wasn't _some guy_.

"Will!". I stared at him in shock. I probably looked like a complete moron, considering that I shouted his name at him from half a foot away.

I felt something warm around both of my arms and realized it was his hands. I took an immediate step back from him.

"Elle." He looked just as shocked as me. "How's it going? I was just on my way to lunch with Heidi and Ashley. I didn't know you lived in this hall." The haughty attitude he usually carried was in full force, and he looked like he didn't want to talk to me at all. It was then I noticed the two girls he mentioned flanking his side. They were gorgeous. The blonde haired-blue-eyed-big-boobed-teeny-little-waste-supermodel-type.

"Yeah, I do. Ummm…do you think I could talk to you for a second" I asked "alone".

"Will!" Whined one of the girls, "I'm starving! Can't we go already." She didn't even look at me while she said it.

Will turned to the two Victoria's Secret models "Girls why don't you head on without me. I'll catch up."

"Fine!" the other girl said. She grabbed her friends hand. Before she left, she shot me a death glare that could have stopped my heart.

As soon as they were gone Will turned to me, "So what do you want? Are you hear to insult me some more? If that's the case you can wait until later, at work." Oh yeah, I forgot that we had to see each other again today. How could I forget? Also, how could I forget that Jerri had mentioned he lived in this dorm? "No, I actually wanted to apologize about what I said last night."

"You do?" he looked shocked. "I mean you don't seem like the apologizing type. No offense"

"Neither do you…no offense." I said the last part in my own smug tone.

"Touche" he said, making us both smile. It was the first warm smile I had seen on his face yet, and boy did it give me the butterflies. Before I could turn back into the staring moron I said, "I shouldn't have made any assumptions about you. I don't even know you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have, but it's okay. I'm sure I've made some assumptions about you. It's natural. All people do it. I guess as long as you're open to changing your ideas about a person, once you've seen different, than that's what counts." Wow is this Will I'm talking to? Bratty Mr. Richy McRich?

"Yeah" I sort of mumbled out. We both stared at each other for another heart beat. God, that face…I'd never seen a face like that. Crystal clear blue eyes, with little yellow flecs scattered around the iris. Who has eyes like that? It was weird. I didn't want to freak him out, but I wanted to stare at them so I could figure out the pattern of blue versus yellow.

"So would you like to join us for lunch?" Will said, snapping me back to the present.

"Wait a second, aren't you on a meal plan?"

"Well, yeah, I am."

"If I said yes, than that would make me one cheap date huh?" I blushed realizing what I had just said. Oh god, I _am_ an idiot.

"Mmmm…"he was looking up at the ceiling pondering my dumb question, "probably not the cheapest I've had." When he saw the look on my face he started laughing. "I'm just kidding!"

"Thanks, but I can't. I have some studying to do for my Statistics class, and I don't think the Blonde squadron of doom would like it if I came along anyway." A crooked smile stretched across his face. "Are you sure? We could make a run for it."

"No, I'm good thanks. Maybe some other time. I'll see you at work tonight?" As I was talking he turned around and started to walk off.

"Alright" he waved me off "later". I watched him walk away, like he owned this campus, but at the same time he didn't give a shit.

Speaking of shit…I was gonna be in a lot of it if I didn't get over staring at him all the time. He probably thought I had like aspergers or something, or some weird social disorder. Anyway I started walking to the library so I could remove him, my possible social disorder, and other things plaguing me from my mind.

Onto Statistics!

I wonder what the statistics are for naive young college girls that fall for rich play boy college boys and get burned? The probability: extremely high.

* * *

><p>When I returned to my dorm later that afternoon I was feeling a little cranky, but my focus had drifted far from a certain handsome someone. Statistics really does take up a great deal of one's concentration.<p>

My roomate Layla was waiting for me on her twin bed. Her feet were pulled up, legs tucked under her chin, and she was reading some tabloid: _Us Weekly. _

After closing the door behind me she looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Hey! Guess what, guess what?" When I just stood there and stared, she responded, "Well, aren't you gonna guess?"

Ugh, I really hated this game. "You're moving out, and I get this lavish dorm room all to myself?"

She threw a pillow at me as I crossed the room to my bed. I sat down to face her. She rolled her eyes and said, "No silly, and as if you'd ever want to live without me!"

It made me smile. I loved Layla, and I didn't feel that way about too many people. Feeling rejection from your father, his family, and half the people you've known your whole life didn't really make you a wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve kinda person. Layla though, she was one of, if not the most, genuine people I've ever met. She was sort of an oddity here.

Besides the fact that our college was ranked as the third private college in the US, many of the students were part of clubs and organizations that carried the kind of pull and prestige on par with presidents, diplomats and CEO's. There was more old money at this school than a Mesopotamian credit union.

Appearances were everything here. So you weren't often received by the most honest and forthcoming crowd.

Anyway, Layla usually said what she thought and felt, and it wasn't always appreciated. Most people felt scandalized here by the silliest things.

The ironic part is that Layla comes from money. Her parents are very successful surgeons, but both came from humble beginnings. They agreed that it was important to raise there daughter the same way. I thought they had made a wonderful woman, and couldn't be happier to call anyone else my best friend.

"So, there's a group of us going out…"

"NO!" I yelled before she could even get the rest of that sentence out. Layla was always trying to hook me up.

I knew what this group bullshit meant. A blind date. And if memory serves I am no good at blind dating. It had something to do with opinions flowing freely from my mouth, and not dealing well with social/awkward situations. To sum it up, I was down right terrible at dating. Add dating someone you've never met: well it was like watching a train wreck, in slow motion.

"But you didn't even let me finish." She whined.

"I don't need to. I already know what's going to happen. You're going to hook me up with some frat douche bag name Arthur Fitzgerald Vanderblat IV, and I'll hate him!"

"I promise not this time! Please. Please. Please? It's Johnathan's friend Luke." Johnathan is Layla's boyfriend. "He's a really nice guy, and he isn't full of himself. Trust me. I've met him. He's actually a really great guy. Please go. It'll be so much fun!"

"You're not going to shut up about this until I go are you?"

"Nope."

"Is he a Luke the VIII?"

"Nooooo, and I promise you'll still have your head by the end of the night." She smirked. "Maybe you'll even get some. Lord knows you need it.", she whispered.

"Hey, I heard that." Now it was my turn to throw my pillow at her. It bounced off the side of her head, and we burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay. I'll go. But I didn't say I'd play nice, or be happy. And if he's boring I'm leaving." She started to bounce up and down on her bed. "Hey." I pointed at her. "I'm serious. I'm getting the hell out of there if he starts talking about his father's yachts and estates."

"Fine, okay." She was in such a good mood now there was nothing I could possibly say to dampen it.

"So when does the torture commence?"

"Saturday night! We might stop at the Beta Phi house first for a few drinks." I raised an eye brow at that, but before I could protest, "…and then we're going out to some new club: _The Red Room_."

"Original." I mumbled.

"I've heard some great stories about that place. Apparently, there's a bunch of models that hang out there every other night. John from my Social psych class told me they only let really really attractive people in."

"Isn't it like that at most clubs?"

"No, I heard they literally canvass through the line, and deny people entrance."

"Wow, sounds like the perfect club for around here." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't be so cynical. I also heard the drinks there are amazing. John told me to ask for a _Red Russian, _it's supposed to be some house specialty.

Well I guess we'll have to look our best on Saturday. I know we could use all the help we can get. You want to go to the Salon and have our hair done?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Yes, Yes, Yes. I'm so pumped now that you are excited to go."

"Hey, I didn't say I was excited, and I hate to break up your use of words in multiples of three, but I have to head to work."

When I arrived at work Jerri had already gone for the day leaving me in charge. I started to straighten up the place and prepare for the evening rush we would receive after dinner.

The bell at the door rang, and I looked up from the front counter I was cleaning to find Will walking in.

When our eyes met he smiled at me.

There was something weird about the way he smiled. He never really showed his teeth. I caught glimpses of them before when he had been talking, and they seemed perfectly normal to me. Extremely white, straight, with both rows lining up perfectly. It fit into the whole drop dead gorgeous thing. So why did he never show them?

I let out a sigh. There I go again: fantasizing about the guy who I found to be somewhat of a pompous jerk, but also remarkably intelligent, and honest, and…

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh." I said surprised, realizing I probably looked upset to him. I guess I was a little confused about the way I felt about him, but it most certainly didn't _upset_ me.

"There you go again Elle, being all articulate." He laughed.

"Oh shut up! I was just thinking about something important, and you interrupted me." Hopefully that didn't sound too harsh.

"I understand. I'm sure it must be dreadfully painful for you to have to think." teasing me again. I realized that banter was his way of telling me he forgave me, and he was trying to be the peace maker. So I smiled back at him.

"So nothing's wrong with you? You didn't spill any hot beverages on anyone today? Didn't tell off any unknowing and innocent classmates merely participating in an open discussion?"

I _had_ to scoff at that one. "Yeah, innocent and unknowing. You don't fool me. There's absolutely nothing innocent about you." I was poking fun at him now.

By now he had his apron and hat on, and was standing next to me behind the counter. He clocked in to the register's computer screen, then turned to me feigning innocence, "_Whatever do you mean_?" Will winked at me.

"There _you_ go again. Ya know, stupid doesn't look good on you."

"Ya? So what does look good on me?" He wagged his eye brows. I blushed.

"Anyway, I need to go check on that last batch of blueberry scones I made. Do you think you could handle the front for a little while?"

"I can handle any task that you assign me boss!" he said in mock earnest. Even though he was joking, his statement jump started the dirty part of my brain. I'd like to assign him some very specific tasks involving me and my dorm bed.

Oh god, I really need to stop thinking this way. I don't want to be interested in a jerk. Although, he wasn't being a jerk right now, or the last few times I've seen him.

After I finished with the scones, and cleaning up the bakery area in the back, I went to the front to check on Will. I found him talking to Layla. I cleared my throat as I approached the two. "Elle!" Layla shouted. "I was just telling Will here that we are going to _The Red Room _Friday night. He doesn't seem to think it's a good idea for you and me to go. Something about rough characters…yada yada." She waved him off.

Will finally turned around to face me when he said, "I just know a few people that hang out there, and I don't know if it's the safest place for you two." He was wearing a very stern look, and it was weird to see him look so serious. He usually appeared haughty or arrogant. Even when he was friendly, he still had that patronizing look on his face. Not now though.

"Well it won't be just the two of us, we're going with a…."

"Friend!" Layla interrupted me. She shot me a look that said _shut up_. "One of our friends Bianca. She apparently goes there all the time!" As Will turned to her I mouthed _what?_

She just smiled at Will and gave me the _don't say anything eyes_.

"Bianca huh?" I could here the recognition in his voice. I wondered how he knew her. "Well I still don't think you should go." Will said, not paying attention to the silent conversation Layla and I were having.

"We'll be fine Will, I promise. I'll take care of Elle. Don't you worry." The smile on Layla's face could rival the Cheshire cat. What the hell was she playing at?

"Layla!" I snapped at her.

Before I could say anything else she turned around and started to skip away. "Gotta go, meeting John after his next class. Catch ya later Elle." She was up to something and I didn't like it.

"Your friend seems…nice…." I was still watching her cross the street.

I looked to Will. "Yeah, sorry about that. She's really great…a little weird some times, but she's an amazing friend."

"Did you become friends because you were roommates?"

"That and we had three classes together freshman year. She is probably the most genuine and kind person I know."

"Oh yeah?"

He took a costumers drink order. After I rang them up, and he handed them their drink, he turned to me, "So are you sure you three are still going to The Red Room on Friday. I was serious before when I said I don't think you should go."

"We're big girls Will. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"I know that, but…I just…don't think it's the right type of place for you and your friends." He looked really concerned now and a little exasperated.

"What do you mean?" I started to feel defensive.

"The crowd that's going to be there just isn't your type?"

"Oh? And what is my type?"

"Just not this crowd." I knew what he was getting at. Layla had told me early today that a lot of really good looking, wealthy, model types would be there.

"Ya know what Will, just because I don't have a lot of money, and work at a coffee shop, doesn't mean I'm trailer trash! And even if I did live in a trailer doesn't mean I don't deserve to be treated well. Jesus Will! Get over yourself. Sometimes you are…just…so…ugh never mind.

Ya know what, you work, and I'll work. Just don't talk to me…okay?"

"Elle" he said softly. "That's not what I meant…." But I had had enough of his snobbery.

"No, don't even bother." I turned away and walked into the back of the shop. Man was it going to be a long shift tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>As always please leave me a review. I'm awaiting my first review! Wink Wink. Be the one to pop my review cherry, if you will.;) <strong>

**Thanks,**

**Toni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

_**(So sorry everyone, I don't know why this wasn't posting earlier?)**_

_**Disclaimer: All Vampire Academy stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead.**_

**_Hello wonderful lovely people that read my story. Yes, there are indeed people reading my story. Whether or not they like it? I don't know. No one's left me a review yet:( I'm using guilt now...it works for my mother. LOL_**

**_This chapter is more about the developing relationship(good or bad) between our two main characters. I hope I'm not to vague on the details concerning vampires. I'm still looking for a beta or continuity reader. If anyone is interested..._**

**_Thanks, _**

**_Toni. _**

* * *

><p>The door to my room slammed against the wall, abruptly waking me from my sleep. I sat up straight. My hand was pressed against my chest. I could feel my heart pounding away under my palm.<p>

Layla entered the room chirping away on her cell phone, I groaned and slumped back onto my bead pulling the covers over my head. "Yeah I understand, I thought it was under 21 night. I'm so sorry. Please tell Leigh Ann I'll make it up to her. Maybe next time. Alright Nate, talk to you later."

Layla hung up the phone and threw a pillow at my head. She already knew I was awake; Probably from all the cursing, and muttering I was doing under my blanket.

"That was Nate and Leigh Ann, I forgot that Jonathan told me The Red Room doesn't have their under 21 night anymore, so we're out another couple. So it'll just be you, Luke, me, John, Bianca and Antony, and Antony's roommate…and his date." Jeez, that's still four couples. Layla never did anything small I guess. When she said group date, she meant it.

I finally sat up again, and pulled the covers down to give her my undivided attention. When I saw that she was happy I asked, "So do you know who this roommate of Antony's is?"

"Nope, but if they're friends with Bianca and Antony I'm sure they'll be great!

I'm just so excited about you meeting Luke. I think this could be something special." As she spoke, each word rose in pitch. She had the far away look in her eye. I cringed a little bit.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't start picking out wedding invites yet. You know I'm horrible at dating."

"You are not. You just don't want to date. Anyway, what time is our appointment? I can't wait to be pampered."

"Five o'clock. I have to admit Lay, I am excited to be taken care of, and to have someone else doing my makeup and hair. It's been so long since I took some quality time for myself."

"Well Elle, you've been working hard with school, and The Bean. Promise me you'll try to have some fun tonight." She was giving me the puppy dog eyes now. Her little hands were folded together under her chin.

I started laughing, "Fine, I promise I will try to have a good time. I want some fun anyway." I needed to take my mind off of school for one day, and, if I was being honest with myself, to stop obsessing over Will. If it wasn't derivatives, differential equations, or Shakespeare, it was Will. I really meant it when I said I was going to have fun.

* * *

><p>At seven O'clock Layla and I were heading down the stairs of our dorm to her car. She drove a Ford Mustang that her dad had bought for her as a High School graduation present. She had the whole thing wrapped in a matte black vinyl. Most guys on campus would ogle her car like it was a Play Boy Bunny.<p>

We hopped in and began the drive towards the part of town that hosted all of the clubs and bars. At the very end of the street we could see a long neon sign that read: _The Red Room_. The club was the last one in a long row of bars.

The outside was unassuming, and had one blood red velvet rope closing off the entrance. It was made up of two tall untreated metal doors.

The bouncer to the club was not your typical kind. He was very tall, surprisingly lean, and very pale. I don't know what it is about this area, but I was starting to think there was a vitamin D deficiency epidemic.

Layla and I pulled up to the valet. After we hopped out, Layla handed her key over, and we headed to Luke and Jonathan who were standing at the beginning of the line. They were in front of the bouncer and the crimson rope that separated the _in_ from the bored, cold, and weary.

"Jonathan!" Layla called to her boyfriend.

As the two men turned around to face us I got my first full glimpse of Luke. He was hott! His dark brown hair was combed perfectly in place. He had a strong jaw, dark eyes, and he dressed in a black suit, crisp white shirt, and a black skinny tie.

Good lord what was I in for? Thank you Layla for hooking a girl up!

As Layla and I closed in on them I noticed his appraisal as well. The stylist had blown my hair out in big soft waves that ended below my shoulders. I was wearing a deep crimson dress(which I thought was totally appropriate given the place we would be hanging out in all night), and nude patent leather pumps.

I had on a flesh colored eye shadow with flecks of silver, two thin lines of liquid mascara that gave me that old Hollywood look, and I had finished my makeup with an application of matte red lipstick. I was looking pretty hot if I may say so.

"Elle." Jonathan reached in to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I could feel Luke's eyes roving over my body "This is my friend Luke."

"His lucky friend Luke." Luke gave me a genuine smile, and reached out to shake my hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Like wise, thank you. I'm Elle, obviously." I smiled back at him.

"Oh! Here comes Bianca." Layla shouted. "With Antony…and…_Will_?" She was dumb founded. It wasn't too often Layla was surprised. Being miss details, not many pulled the wool over her eyes.

Then she noticed Will's date. Her eyes darted back and forth between Will and the girl, and then me.

"Layla, Elle!" Bianca, who was pretty easy on the eyes herself, reached out to hug both of us. "I'm so glad you gals could make it." It was then Will noticed me. His face was pure shock. As Bianca introduced Will's date to the rest of our party Will just stood there staring at me. Oh shit, did I have lip stick smeared all over my face or something?

Snapping me out of my reverie, Bianca started to introduce me to Will's date, "and this is Layla's room mate Elle. Elle this is Marina and Will." _Marina and Will _huh? So they're a couple? I wonder when this happened? He never told me he had a girlfriend. Sure I had scene him with a couple different girls around campus, but he never mentioned an actual girlfriend.

Oh goody, Will and Marina, the love birds. Marina and Will, the hottest couple at the hottest club. How _hot_ of them.

Layla gave me a little nudge and I realized Bianca had been talking to me. "I didn't know you knew Will Elle?"

Huh? I took a deep breath and inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. I may really have to look into that ADD thing. Why couldn't I focus on simple conversations?

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know Will…"

Will reached his hand to the back of his neck and started rub it up and down. He had an uncomfortable look on his face, while Bianca and Marina were scrutinizing him. "You'll have to let us know _how_ you know Will. Let's get inside." Marina added. I may be a dunce when it comes to basic conversation, but I didn't miss Marina's back off.

Luke clapped both of his hands together. "Let's do this." He smiled at me and placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me toward the front doors of the club. The frown on Will did not go unnoticed by me. That small facial expression gave me butterflies, and some other unidentified emotion that I couldn't figure out for the life of me.

When we approached the bouncer he didn't even hesitate, he lifted the velvet rope and permitted us entrance. Well, that was easy. I thought this place was supposed to be difficult to get into?

The entrance to the club was a long, narrow, hallway that apparently opened up into the bar area. I could see the pulsing strobe lights coming from the other end. The music was pumping a base so hard I could feel my own heart matching the rhythm.

Five steps in, and I felt like I was in another world. The club appeared to be very sophisticated, yet very dark. It kind of reminded me of a Russian hotel, pre-cold war. Everything was draped in rich red-velvets. The walls, chairs, and drapes were all covered in the material. They really were milking the whole, Red Room theme. As a matter of fact, that's all the club was: one large room broken up by little seating areas along the walls. Each seating area had a semi-circle booth that could be sectioned off with long velvet curtains tied back by crimson tassels. For a lack of a better phrase: this place was sexy. It screamed Sex, Sex, Sex. Let's screw here, and when we're done we'll go home and screw some more.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable seeing how this was a blind date for me. An action movie, and Quiznos didn't sound so bad right now.

I was standing at the end of the hall way by now, and a tall, blonde woman, with bright blue eyes approached our group. She looked at Bianca, Marina, and Will and asked how many we had in our party. She then proceeded to take us to a booth in the back corner of the club. Being that the booth was in the corner it had more seating and consequently, more privacy.

Marina and Will slid in first. Since we were the next couple Luke went to guide me in after Will, but I grabbed his hand and made for the other side of the booth. There was no way I was spending this night sandwiched in between Will and Luke.

Once everyone was seated a waitress approached the table, and asked us what we'd like to drink. Marina, Antony, and Bianca didn't hesitate, ordering two _Red Russians_. The waitress turned to Will to see if he wanted the same. He suddenly looked at me, and then ordered the same drink. The only way I could describe his behavior was hesitant or embarrassed. How odd.

The waitress turned to the rest of us. "Oh Oh, I'll have one of those Red Russians as well." Layla yelled over to the her.

The waitress looked at Bianca and said, "not the house mix obviously?" Bianca nodded.

Luke ordered a beer.

I was really feeling doubtful about the whole set up now, so instead of making the best of it like I had promised, I decided to get drunk.

"Can I please have a lemon drop, and a cosmopolitan?"

"No problem." The waitress winked at me.

"Oooooh Elle must be ready to have some fun, she's already ordering shots!" I could feel Luke's arm drape behind me on top of the booth. All the while I was trying my best not to look at Will who was obviously shooting laser beams my way. I could feel his stare all over me.

The drinks came. Well said a cheers. I downed my shot, and started on the cosmo right away.

"I like a girl who can handle her liquor." Luke said to me.

I smiled at him, " I don't know if I can handle it, so much as consume it in large and frequent quantities.

"Right." He laughed.

"Oh god Will, there's Jessamine Szelsky." Marina blurted out. "I haven't seen her in forever! I forgot that any of Szelsky's even went here. I thought they were at Cambridge? Let's go say hi."

"You go ahead without me Marina. I'm going to enjoy my drink." She gave him a sharp look then left.

"So Will, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. How long have you known Marina?" Uh Oh, Layla was starting the inquisition.

Will was staring off into the crowd as he answered, "I actually don't know her that well. Bianca introduced me to her. We've just hung out around campus a few times." Then he turned and looked toward me. "So Elle how long have you and Logan, was it, known each other?

"Luke actually, and we just met tonight," I was starting to feel defensive.

"Oh a blind date? How exciting." He took a long draw of his drink.

Then Will turned to Luke, "Well Luke, I'm sure you'll like it here at the Red Room." I didn't like the way he said that. Luke didn't notice anything unamiable about what Will had said. He just smiled and nodded, and started chatting away with Jonathan and Antony.

Marina returned not long after, and her, Layla, and Bianca were in deep conversation about anything and everything. The waitress had come around again and everyone had ordered another round. I asked for a double shot this time. Both Layla and Will gave me a funny look when I ordered it.

After the waitress returned I grabbed the shot and downed it. Ten minutes later I was feeling good, and loving life thanks to my liquid courage.

I started to talk to Luke and ask him some questions. He was actually a really nice guy. He graduated from school here two years ago, was a broker, and dealt mainly with acquisitions. He was a Mets fan, loved hard rock, and watched UFC religiously. He also was extremely attentive and courteous.

So, I just couldn't understand why I wasn't interested. My mind was just somewhere else all night, or on someone else I should say.

I was pretty buzzed at this point, and I was ready to dance. I asked the girls if they wanted to have a go. They of course agreed. The guys thought better of it.

So we left them to go hit up the floor.

Dancing was my way of relieving any stress I felt over the whole blind date situation.

Add my intoxicated state, and boy did it feel good to let loose, and move to the heavy thumping beat. I wasn't much for techno or dubstep, but right now, I'd probably dance to anything.

At this point, the club was packed, thus the dance floor was extremely crowded. The girls were kinda dancing in a circle, but I had drifted off into my own little space on the dance floor.

A few songs went by, and now I was really lost in the music. My arms were above my head, my eyes closed, chin turned up towards the ceiling and my hips were swaying to the beat.

The hairs on the back of my neck pricked, and I sensed someone staring at me. I opened my eyes to find Will away from the dance floor, leaning against a pillar, watching me dance.

I blushed. He smiled.

His gaze lingered on me for longer than what was conformable or appropriate.

Then he frowned.

Two large hands enveloped me. "You looked a little lonely out here. You want some company?" It was Luke.

I turned around towards him. "Sure, I didn't know you could dance."

"I wouldn't say I'm the next Justin Timberlake, but I can hold my own." The look on his face was so sweet, and I was loving everyone right now. I couldn't say no.

Luke turned me back around. He grabbed my hands, and pulled them behind his neck, then wrapped them together. He placed his hands on my hips and matched the movement of my body.

I wouldn't say Luke was out of line or anything. We were on a date after all, and just dancing. A lot of people danced this way, and I hadn't given him any queues to do otherwise. It's not like he was trying to sleep with me. We were just dancing.

So then why did I feel kinda naughty?

My next thought was to find Will, but there was so many people on the dance floor I couldn't see. When enough bodies shifted I found the pillar. He was gone.

After a few more songs I needed to use the restroom.

"Excuse me Luke. I have to use the Ladies room, I'll be right back."

"Hey no problem, I'll wait for you at the booth. Thanks for the dances." He picked up my hand and kissed it every so lightly. I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

I walked toward the signs that said: _Restrooms_. Once I got closer to the sign I realized the bathrooms were located at the end of another long hallway. I could see a small line of women in front of the Ladies room door. _Figures. _

I also noticed that there was a third door that a few men _and_ a woman were standing in front of.

As I approached the Ladies room I bypassed it, and headed straight for the co-ed line. There was a velvet curtain hung over the door to the room. As I stepped in line the two men and the woman they were with stepped through the curtain. I wondered what was back there.

I put my hand on the curtain to push it aside when I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Oh no you don't." I turned to find it was Will who had his hands on my shoulders. He started to steer me away from the door.

"Wait a second, what's back there." I turned my head back to the door as he moved my body in the opposite direction.

"They have a members only poker club back there. They're very…strict about who participates. You have to be a member to go through that door."

"Huh?" We arrived at the end of the line for the Ladies room.

"I'm assuming this is why you came this way Elle?"

"Yeah. So…how's your date going?"

He started looking at the velvet patterns on the wall. "S'fine."

Then he looked right into my eyes, "How's your date going with Wallstreet?"

"Wallstreet? Really Will? It's going well I guess. He's very nice…and smart." Why did it feel like I was defending myself to Will? "He's been a gentleman all night. I like him."

"Yeah, a gentleman who puts his hands on you, within the first half hour he meets you." He looked down and lightly kicked the wall with his oxfords.

"We were just dancing Will…that's what people do when they dance together…."

"Yeah."

"Soooo…I didn't know you knew Bianca." That was partly a lie. I remember he recognized her from our conversation at The Bean.

"Yeah, I know her from Antony, my roommate. Antony and I went to the same High School. We go way back." He gestured his thumbed back over his shoulder.

"So, if you knew you'd be here tonight why did you look so surprised when you saw me earlier?"

"Oh I wasn't surprised to see you…I guess I'm just not used to seeing you out of work…" He cleared his throat. "…clothes." I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, because Will, always Mr. Confident Will, had taken an awkward step closer to me. He looked kinda uncomfortable, almost nervous, and he was looking at me. All of me.

It made me feel extremely insecure to have someone that beautiful judging my appearance. I don't care how good I looked tonight, I would never be on the same level as Will. Especially not with the likes of the girls he dated.

"Will."

His eyes snapped to mine, distracting him from the one person staring contest he was having.

"It's my turn to use the restroom."

"Oh" It was all he said.

"Look at who's being articulate now." I smiled softly at him. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other night at work. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. No matter what you think about me, I shouldn't be unprofessional like that at work."

"No Elle, I think you misunderstood what I was saying to you. This just isn't always the best place for…ladies…by themselves. But you're not by yourself. I am here." The way he said that, my heart was pounding hard in my chest. I could almost delude myself that he was saying he was here for me. I couldn't breath. I was totally, totally looking into that statement way to much. I must have been blushing hard, because a sly smile broke out over his face.

"Elle" he whispered.

"Yes?" I subconsciously took a step forward. My head tilted up toward him a little. My lips parted slightly.

"It's your turn."

"Huh?" I continued to stare at him.

"Remember, it's your turn to use the restroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Intentional cock block? No <strong>

**First of all, there was no cock involved in this situation. Maybe a lip block...LOL **

**But I don't think Will's all that into Elle. What do you think? **

**Here's a link for Elle's dress: ?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2008586230&VariantID=**

**Remember leave me a review and not only will I love you forever, but I'll send you pics of what Will and Elle look like, to me. ;) **

**Thanks,**

**Toni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

Hellooooooo lovelies!

Okay, I know it's been quite some time since I posted a chapter, and seeing how it's only chapter five...yes I feel pathetic. BUT, I have an awesome excuse. I got a new man! Whew! Honey moon phase. Since things have cooled off, I'm back into it. (oh, and I'm totally not one of those women that get a man and forget her life. It's just that writing was the only free time I had to give up for him.) Anyway, blah blah blah.

_**Exciting News:**_ The lovely and wonderful Slylover has ever-so-graciously taken on my little story here, and now my Beta! YAY! So chapter five is brought to you locked, beta'd, and loaded!

So here is ch. 5, already working on 6. As always, let me know what you think. Thanks,

Toni

**_Oh, an__d__ all Vampire Academy stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead._**

* * *

><p>It was Thursday around 12:30pm, and I was in the library doing some research and writing a paper for class. The library offered the silence and serenity my dorm did not.<p>

Throughout the many rows of tables that filled the library's large common room, students sat working diligently on laptops, punching numbers into calculators, and whispering back and forth about different formulas and theories. Located at the north end of the room were five floors of stacked bookshelves. Pushed against each window or wall on the outside of the stacks were partitioned study desks. This is where you could find me - hiding out. Most students preferred the busy common area, but I enjoyed the privacy the stacks provided.

My laptop keyboard was taking quite the beating when I started to hear giggling coming from one of the desks a few rows down. I tried to ignore the sound and go back to my typing, but after about ten minutes, the giggling became something I could no longer ignore. I guess I'd have to be that person now; the one who "shh" 's someone in a library.

I stood up and walked over to the desk. As I got closer, I could see over the divider. To my surprise, it was Will and some girl. And of course…she was stunning. Jesus, did he know anyone plain, normal, or even average? Oh yeah, me!

And he definitely had a type: Tall, fair, pale, beautiful, lithe. They were all very elegant and refined looking.

It had been a couple weeks since we were at The Red Room. Will and I had seen each other at work, but our conversations were mainly kept to, "Decaf, non-fat latte with a double shot."

At this point, I don't think it would have taken a rocket scientist to figure out that I had a school girl's crush on Will. He was very intelligent, confident, funny, extremely charming — even though I hated to admit it — and a nice guy. I mean, there were definitely aspects of his personality that annoyed me. No, they pissed me off, but he was never intentionally mean or callus. I could see that now. We were just so different in our approach. Especially the way we spoke to each other and the people around us. He was just from a whole different world. A world where money and status demanded respect, and most people were willing to give it to him simply based on that criteria.

Anyway, when Will had shown up that night, at The Red Room, I was more than surprised. What really sent me reeling was the way he looked at me all night. It was almost as if he had a small crush as well. The idea had sent butterflies loose in my stomach. However, looking at him now sitting next to the Maxim Hot 100 model, the butterflies were tucked away and replaced by a lead weight. Will had absolutely no interest in me. I paled in comparison to these girls . Well, not literally obviously, since he preferred chicks from the Sunless crew.

I hope Will wasn't a white gal only guy. He'd definitely fit into that stereo type. I guess I'd have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Anyway, while I stood there and moped, Will and his friend had taken notice of the of the freak show staring at them. The girl looked expectant, like at any moment I was going to speak.

"Elle?" Will said it very slowly, as if he were talking to a rabid animal. What the hell must I look like to them? So I plastered a phony-sweet smile on my face in an attempt to seem less like a stalker.

"Oh yes, hi Will. I hate to be a bother to you and your…friend." I don't think the bitch liked the way I said "friend" because now she was scowling at me. "But I'm really trying to focus." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder back at my desk. "and your…giggling" I directed at the super model, "is kind of distracting." Wow, that was way harsher than I intended. What had come over me?

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." she seethed at me. Now we were sizing each other up. Will looked from her to me, then me to her.

"No problem Elle. We'll keep it down. Anastasia and I were almost done here anyway."

She put her hand on Will's knee. "Yes, we have other things to do later don't we William?" William huh?

"Ummm…" Will looked very uncomfortable now. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go hit the books back in my dorm instead Ana." He looked to me and nodded, "Elle." Clearly that was my dismissal.

"Later Will." I turned and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of their "plans".

"William! Are you seriously backing out on me? What the hell? I thought you were interested…" I heard as Will and Ana headed in the other direction.

"William…but seriously William…oh William what about our plans?" I was muttering under my breath while I continued to work on my paper.

I just don't get it. Why would Will date all of those kind of girls? Jeez, he does date a lot of woman. I hope he doesn't sleep with them all. Yuck! But why does he have to have that type: overly needy and obnoxiously annoying? And if he has no interest in me, then why was he making googly eyes at me when we were at The Red Room? I'm so confused.

It was obvious at this point that I would not get any work done. I closed my books along with my laptop and figured I'd spend the day catching up on some errands.

I pushed through the doors of the library and headed out into the courtyard.

"Elle! Wait up." I turned to see Will jogging over to where I stood. His beautiful blonde hair was in complete disarray, over shadowed only by his perfection of a grin. "So what are you doing today?" He asked me like we were seeing each other for the first time .

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly at me.

"I said," he stretched the words out, "what are you doing today?"

"Oh, umm…I just finished up some work for my lit class, and I was going to run some errands."

"Ahh, do you need any help?" He looked so sweet; hair everywhere, face lit up with a carefree smile, hands shoved down into his jean pockets. He reminded me of a kid at that moment. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was then that I looked over Will's shoulder to see his lady friend shove through the door. She stopped immediately, made eye contact with me, then glared daggers at Will's back. She then turned, threw her hair over her shoulder, and stomped off in the other direction.

"I wonder what her problem is?"

"Who?" Will said absent mindedly. I glanced back to him. His eyes had never left my face. I realized he had been staring at me this whole time, and I could feel the heat of my blush. His eyes widened for the smallest of a seconds, but then recovered instantly.

"Oh, no one. But if you wanna tag along, sure. No problem. Mind you, it will probably be dreadfully boring."

"My day has been dreadfully boring thus far, so let's continue this theme." I raised my eyebrow at him. He had just spent the morning making some hot babe giggle.

"What?" He said to me looking sincere. I shook my head and banished the thought from my mind.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Unconscious of what I was doing, I reached down, grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him in the direction of our dorm. I took a step forward, but was pulled up short. Will's hand cemented me to my spot on the sidewalk. I looked up at him and noticed he was staring at our clasped hands with the oddest look on his face. After a few heart beats, he looked up from our outstretched hands, smiled, and took a step forward.

I followed and off we marched.

* * *

><p>After I dropped my books at my room, Will and I spent the rest of the day going to miscellaneous places: paying my phone bill, making a tuition payment at the student accounts office, dropping a paper off at my lit professor's office, picking up our paychecks at The Bean, and the whole time he asked me question after question. "How old were you when your dad left?" He asked while we walked back to the dining hall.<p>

"Oh, I never knew him. He was gone before I was even born." He frowned. The look seemed so, well, just wrong on him. It distorted his flawless features.

"I can't imagine living without my father. My parents drive me crazy, naturally. They're very…over protective, yet they want me to be independent. Sometimes it's nauseating trying to figure out how to make them happy, so I just quit trying." I wondered if that's why he was no longer bank rolled by daddy Warbucks. "Anyway," he said, "your mother must be a very strong woman."

"She is in some respects. I think she tried to instill every lesson she learned into me. I'm not sure if she takes her own advice and follows her preached methods, but I have everything I need. I want for nothing. So I figure I have a pretty good life. I mean, it's much more, simplistic, than most students here." I swept my hand around to gesture to the students that filled the campus.

"Like me?" He challenged.

"Ha, yes, like you." I smiled, beside myself.

I looked around again and realized we were standing outside of the dining hall door probably only a foot apart. "I've actually never met anyone like you. There's something so different about you." My voice was low and throaty.

I was staring at the minute diamond shaped flecks in his eyes. Yes, that was the shape of them: Tiny, elongated, diamonds that were scattered in a circle around the pupil. Each end of those shapes were angled to touch the tip of their neighboring diamond and formed a perfect circle. The contrast between light blue and yellow was brilliant, and I felt a pang in my gut.

Will was a rare beautiful creature. One I just spent my whole day with, and I actually enjoyed our time together. I shared a good bit of information about myself, and he was always attentive and pensive. I never felt as if he were being invasive. He would ask a question, and I would answer. Then he thought about my question, which lead into the next one. It was nice to share and just have someone listen.

The strange thing was, every time I asked him questions he would deflect and ask me one. Where I grew up, or how many friends I had. What my favorite song was. What kind of music I liked.

I took note of that.

"Yes, I suppose there are no looks to match this face on campus." He said in a tone so haughty I just gaped at him. That's when he started cracking up. And when I crossed my arms, and scrunched up my nose, he only started to laugh harder.

Students were filing into the hall now, looking for their evening sustenance. "Elle, I'm joking. Do you take everything I say so seriously? God, you must think I'm such a prick." Ugh, he was incorrigible.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." I shrugged.

"Hey!" he growled. That's when he leapt for me, but before his arms could surround me, I dodged and reached for the door. "Oh no you don't!"

Now I was running through the cafeteria giggling and dodging tables and students. Will was following not far behind me.

When I pulled a chair out to block him he ran right into it, half tripped and spun sideways, just to stay on his feet. That's when I stopped and burst into laughter.

I was shaking, doubled over when I felt two strong arms wrap around my bent torso. "Now you're gonna get it!" Oh no! At once his fingers dug into my sides, and I couldn't help myself. I was roaring with laughter. "That's…what…you…get…for…trying…to…trip…me…."

"Okay…okay…I…get…it….I'm…sorry."

"No, not until…you tell me…I'm the most gorgeous…handsome…charismatic…man…you've ever met…IN…YOUR…LIFE."

"No! Never!" People were passing us with their trays, staring at us for a moment before carrying on with their pursuit of a spot to eat. Now he reached down and grabbed that spot on my knee cap; That horrible spot where pain and pleasure existed simultaneously. It tickled so bad that I slid the rest of the way down his legs to the floor. "Will please!"

"Will what Elle?"

"Okay…Okay." He stopped tickling, but held firmly onto my knee. William Drozdov, you are the most gorgeous, handsome, charismatic, man that I've ever met in my life! Please stop!." I was smiling and laughing the whole time I said it.

Finally, he let go of my body and stood up.

"Damn straight!" he said when the sexiest, confident grin I've ever seen in my life appeared on his face. Oh good lord, that smile would be the end of me. He reached down to grab my hand and lifted me up so that I was standing facing him.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Really Will? You're going to tickle me until I almost pee my pants, and then you're going to feed me?"

"Hey, your bladder control problems are not of my concern. That's between you and your OBGYN, but I would recommend having him or her look into that. You're quite old to be urinating yourself." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "But, I have kept you out all day long, and asked you many questions that you so graciously answered, so I think it's only fair that I buy you dinner."

"But we're both on a meal…" He lifted his hand to silence me.

"Hush, Elle. Must you put such a romantic gesture to death so swiftly?"

"Romantic gesture? Where in a college cafeteria, Will." He huffed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the line.

Once we both picked out our dinner, Will gave the cashier his student I.D and I gave them mine. He then guided me toward a small two seat-er table, pushed against the window in the back of the cafeteria. The sun had almost finished setting now, and just the last bit of orange was visible over the horizon.

Will was continuing the Q and A when an intimidating looking guy walked up to us. He looked to be about our age and about half a foot shorter than Will. He had extremely tan skin, and boy was he muscular. He looked like he played football.

Will looked up from his dinner to the stranger. His face drained of the only color his pale complexion held. The whole "seen a ghost" idiom came to mind.

I hope this guy isn't someone Will's been in a fight with or wants trouble. At least we're in the cafeteria; Not much could start here. But before my imagination could run away with me, Will just nodded to him, "Slovasky."

"Good evening, William. I've been looking for you everywhere." So Will knew this Slovasky guy. Huh. I wondered how. I looked back and forth between Will and Slovasky who were both looking at me. Will looked sheepish and Slovasky only looked slightly surprised, but before I could really make up my mind, he went back to looking serious and vaguely foreboding.

"So what can I help you with Slovasky?"

"Mr. Andrews is here to see you tonight." The whole time Slovasky spoke to us he just stood there with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands clasped behind his back. He was all business. How odd for a college student. Hmmm

"Oh, uh, umm…" I had never ever heard Will struggle for words. He was always extremely articulate and verbose.

"Yes, I guess I'll have to go…meet with him now."

"You're leaving?" I could hear the needy longing in my voice and cringed a bit. Will started to stand and was fumbling with his tray a bit. What had come over him? He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you so suddenly Elle, but I must be going. Mr. Andrews is an appointment I have to keep." What the hell? "Oh, Slovasky, this is Elle Deslorto"

"It's a pleasure, Miss Deslorto." He nodded at me, turned and walked away. How odd.

"Elle, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go." He grabbed his tray, rushed to the garbage can, emptied it, and was on his way out the cafeteria door.

* * *

><p>This chapter had a lot of narrative, but the action will start to pick up very soon. In the next couple chapters.<p>

Once again, please let me know what you think and hit that review button!

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,

Toni


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Hello Readers! I'm excited to see a few new people out there catching onto my story. I realize my pace is slow and steady, but I will finish this story. Gonna make a guestimation( I hate that word) here but I think I'll be doing 20 chapters tops.

Anyway, hang in there, I'll keep em coming. This chapter is a lot of narrative.

Thanks again to the lovely and talented _Slylover for _betaing my little show and pony. :) I'm ever so grateful:D

**_Oh, an__d__ all Vampire Academy characters and other good stuff belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead._**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elle!" I lifted my head from the book I was reading, carefully stashed behind the cash register(so that no costumers would see it)to find Will waving at me. It was dead today, and I was sneaking in some long awaited reading, so it was no surprise that he had snuck up on me.<p>

He stood on the opposite side of the counter, dressed in his uniform. His _The Bean_ hat was twirling in a circle around his index fingers, and I stared at his wrist flicking round and round.

"Hey Will, I'm glad you're here. It's been slow."

After washing his hands, and punching in, Will joined me behind the counter. Leaning against the opposite counter that housed the blenders and drink mixes, he crossed his legs and folded his arms. "So what's going on Elle, what's new?"

Even though we were definitely getting along better the last week since we had hung out, I still wasn't sure how long his civility would last. I was always waiting for one of his classic superior or snarky remarks to make an appearance. But it was happening less frequently. I guess I was waiting for the bottom of our new friendship to fall out, so to speak. I don't know why I felt that way, I just did.

"The usual: studying, reading - for pleasure, studying, working, studying."

"Elle, you should really work on being more productive. Take some initiative with your school work, and really start applying yourself! I can't be friends with a slacker!" I smiled at him, which broke the façade. He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. The little bit of contact made my stomach flip.

There was one thing I didn't like though: he called me his _friend_. I mean, I guess I had realized at this point that he didn't like me more than one, but I felt like he was sending signals once in while.

The way he would poke fun of me, well, he did that with no one else. He was quite docile with the babes he dated. I never saw him joking around much with them.

The way he touched me. His hands always lingered for a second. Like when he would give me a hug, his hands and arms would stay wrapped around me a heart beat longer than any other guy.

What about what happened in the cafeteria last week, how he grabbed me before the onslaught of tickling began? The act was so intimate. To grab a persons whole body and hold them close. If it weren't for the tickling I would have probably fainted in his arms(well, not really, I'm not that dramatic, but you get the point).

I hadn't even looked at other guys in weeks, nor had I called Luke. He had left me a couple messages, but I didn't feel that connection with him. In a way I felt bad. He was that classic nice guy that didn't get the chick

With Will, it was like I couldn't wait to see him, or talk to him. I wanted to hear him make little jokes at my expense, and then he'd smile or grab me up into a big bear hug. I liked the way he would ruffle my hair after we would have one of our banter sessions.

Sometimes he would catch me staring at him, and then I would blush. Then he'd stare at me, and watch the blush inch its way down my cheeks to my neck. It was like we were playing a round of the staring game; waiting to see who would break their gaze first. Will was usually the winner. How could I look away from him? Especially looking into those eyes.

Anyway, there was a very good possibility I was looking into this situation with Will too much. Women do that all the time don't they? I mean, I saw that stupid movie about a guy not being into you. Something about, if a guy wants to date you he'll let it be known. He'll go after you. He was certainly going after half of the beautiful women on campus. Yet, he made no move on me.

"Earth to Elle…." I looked up to Will who was waving his hand in my face.

"Oh…wha….I'm sorry?"

"This lovely young lady here," He was turning on the charm right now, because the costumer he was gesturing towards was in no way young. "…ordered a Chai latte." She started to giggle. Good lord, he even made women twice his age swoon.

"Oh yeah. Sure. No problem. Coming right up." I took a few seconds to gather myself while I was working on the drink. When I handed her the drink she didn't even look at me. She was too busy smiling and batting her lashes at Will. What the heck!

Will waved bye as she walked out of the shop.

"Uhh! You're incorrigible!"

Will was laughing, "Oh she's old. I probably just made her day, and seeing how they're very numbered at this point, what's the harm? Doesn't this face make _you_ melt Elle?" He wiggled his eye brows up and down suggestively. Oh god did it ever! I would never admit that to him though. Never admit that I fantasized about him in sweet innocent ways, and sometimes some very naughty ways. I wouldn't necessarily classify myself as the naughty thinker kind of gal, but in Will's case, sweet lord help me!

"No Will, I find you appalling and horrid!" His face fell and looking hurt. In that instant I felt like such a jerk. "Oh Will, I was joking, I didn't mean it!"

Then he started laughing. "Gotcha! Oh I love to guilt-trip you! It works every time. One sad puppy dog face, and you're done Delsorto." I smacked him on his arm in a playful way, and joined in his laughter.

"So Elle, a bunch of my friends from High School are coming into town, and I wanted to introduce them to some of my college friends, would you want to come to dinner with me to meet them?" Now my heart was pounding a million miles per hour. What exactly was he asking? And there was that damn _friend_ word again. "You'll be the only girl coming, if you don't mind, so if you want to invite Layla that would be fine."

Before I could even think about it I said, "Yes! Of course I'll meet your friends. Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will, once they get past your initial aggression, lack of charm, social awkwardness, inability to articulate clear thoughts, they'll love you Elle. And please, don't spill any drinks on them. They would not warm up to you like I did. It's a good thing I have a fetish for hot drinks on my pants." He winked at me and I punched him in the arm this time.

"Har Har, you my friend, are hilarious."

"I know, that's why you love me." He winked again. If only you knew William Drozdov, if only you knew.

Friday came and went. Will and I had finished our shift, and were locking up when he told me the time and place for Saturday. We were super slammed that night so I hadn't had much time as I would have liked to discuss his friends with them: Where they were from, and if they enjoyed going to a private boarding school with Will.

I hadn't even seen him around campus much because everyone was preparing for mid-terms.

So his friends and our meeting continued to be a mystery. The only thing I did know: One, Antony would be there, so I would know one of his friends, and two, Layla had agreed to come with. I was a little intimidated to be surrounded by a bunch of guys, so it would be nice to have Layla there to take some of the attention off of me.

The minute Will had offered the invitation my mind had ran away with itself and conjured up reasons why he would ask. The practical part of my brain screamed: he just wants you to meet some of his friends. The irrational part was telling me he was possibly wanting more from me than just friends. Why else would I be the only _girl_ friend there? I let myself daydream a little bit while I went about my day.

Saturday morning was filled with monotonous tasks, and I hurried to complete them so that Layla and I could get ready for tonight. We were having a full girl day; Complete with homemade facials, mani-pedis, and she was fixing my hair. I was on my way back to my dorm after dropping off my library book, and finishing my final errand for the day.

The one thing Will had forgotten to mention was if this was a semi-formal occasion. I didn't want to be under dressed. So I figured I would swing by his place on the way up to my room. The hallway was filled with people, heading to a late lunch or to hanging out with friends. When I got to Will's door I knocked a funny little tune on his door.

"One minute!" I heard a muffled voice yell. I started running my hands through my hair and fluffing it over my shoulders, arranging it so it would fall forward onto my face. The door began to creep open when I heard a voice growl, "Ana! Wait, don't!"

Ana, the girl from the library who was giggling with Will, cracked open the door to his room so that my view into the rest of the room was blocked.

She stood in the doorway wrapped in a white terri cloth towel with her hair in complete disarray. Her cheeks were flushed and a sugary sweet smile, that made me want to vomit, was plastered on her face. "Oh, you're here to see Will?" She feigned innocence.

She pulled the door all the way open, and there I saw Will bare chested, messy hair, and a layer of sweat covering his forehead. He was sitting on his bed with a blue plaid sheet pulled up to his waist. I suddenly felt sick. "Ana!" he leapt off the bed, and hurried to the door.

"I…I….Will….I…I'll see you later." I turned abruptly and started to run.

"Elle wait!" I could hear Will chasing after me down the hallway in what must have been his blue plaid sheet because guys were cheering him on, and the few women in the hallway were making cat calls.

"Elle! Just hold ON!" I stopped and turned so quickly that Will almost bumped into me. I didn't want any part of his body touching me right now, so I took a deliberate step back.

"What Will?" I hardly recognized my voice. It was filled with fury, and hurt, and most of all, disappointment.

"Elle." Will whispered softly as he went to grab my arm, but I yanked it away before he could grab it.

"No! Don't touch me. Not after what you've been doing." he flinched at my words. I could see the hurt on his face, but right now I didn't care.

"Elle," His voice was so calm, so level, yet his eyes were wild, searching my own. The affect made the yellow blur together, and they took on a whole new quality.

But I couldn't look at his face for to long, or the fury would give way. I also didn't want Will to see how much I was affected right now. "I'm sorry you had to see that back there."

I turned away for a moment. I couldn't bear to look at him.

After a few seconds I mustered up all of my courage, squared my shoulders, and turned toward him. "Will it's not a big deal. I mean we're friends, right? It's not like we're dating…or ever would." I mumbled something about having to go and took off again.

"Elle!" he yelled as I burst through the stair well door taking them two at a time. My heart beat could have given a humming bird's a run for its money.

I could feel tears pool behind my eye lids, and the instant sting that signaled their falling. _No Elle! No! Hold it together. You are NOT one of those girls!_

But at this point, I don't think my pep talk mattered. I was a goner. As soon as I locked the door to my room, the tears fell.

They came in waves. I would cry, then mentally berate myself for being so pathetic over a guy, then I'd cry a little more. My chest ached with the effort to hold in the sobs building in my chest.

What seemed like an eternity later, but must have only been minutes, two bangs sounded against my door. One turn of the door knob, and one plea from Will for me to open up, was all it took for me to shove my head under my pillow. I held my breath while he banged on the door repeatedly, just so I wouldn't start sobbing out loud.

I think him hearing me cry would be horrible and mortifying.

Finally the banging stopped and it was quiet. The only noise I could hear was the sound of my pulse, thumping in my ears.

I removed the pillow from my head and rolled over. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, connecting the dots the popcorn finish made. I thought of nothing but those tiny little dots. I had been hurt many times in my life, and this is what I did to make the pain go away: repressed it. I knew it was completely unhealthy, but I just couldn't deal right now. I asked myself; why the hell would he sleep with that chick? Okay she's gorgeous, so what? She is annoying, rude, obnoxious, and not to mention a jerk. I guess I don't know her that well, but I was hurt and she was my only target.

After a good half hour of me alternating between simmering in the bitter heat of my thoughts, and fighting for that ever curing numbness that was so deliciously affective, I heard a key in the door. The knob turned and Layla walked in.

She had a sad look on her face. "I heard. I ran into Will on my way up. If it's any consolation at all, he's mortified that you saw that, and he wants to know if you're still coming out tonight?"

Still coming out tonight? What the hell is wrong with him? Does he not get it? Well, in all fairness to him, he doesn't. _He thinks you're just friends, Elle. He's probably thinking to himself right now; what a sensitive fucking weirdo._

Why did I let myself think for a second, that a guy like that would be interested in me? I mean, this is what I had been waiting for the whole time. My subconscious knew that he wasn't into me. It was the irrational part of my mind that told me there was a chance.

"Whatever Lay, it doesn't matter." I said it a monotone voice. Layla continued to stand in her spot eyeing me suspiciously.

"It doesn't? I thought you liked him?"

"I do…he's a great friend." I countered in an aloof tone.

She shut the door behind her and marched over to the end of my bed. I could see her crossing her arms over her chest in my perifal version. "Cut the shit, Elle. You know what I'm talking about."

"Like I said, doesn't matter. Both parties have to show interest."

Much softener this time she said, "Elle, I think…." But before she could get the rest out I put my hand up to silence her.

"What were your plans for this evening after the dinner?" I looked to her. I ran the back of my hand over my eyes, looking for any makeup that may have collected under them during my crying jag. When the back of my hand was covered in black smudges I sat up on my bed.

"Well…I…I planned on going to the Beta Phi party with Jonathan afterwards." She said in a soft voice. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She had been watching me intently this whole time, and I just wanted to go run a cold wash cloth over my face. My eyes were all puffy.

"Sounds like fun, count me in." I said in the same dead voice.

"Elle…"

"Count me in!" I snapped. Then I got up and left her for the bathroom.

If Will wasn't interested in me, then I had to accept that. Get it through this thick skull of mine. I think a little party time would be perfect for me, and I knew just the guy to call that would show me a good time.

* * *

><p>Okay, next chapter is really going to start picking up. I'M NOT KIDDING YA :D<p>

I would be ever-so-grateful if you could just hit that nice little review button down there. Bad or Good it would make my day. ...year...life... you get the point.

Thanks

Luv ya,

Toni


End file.
